Pea Pod
|flavor text = Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College, the Pea Pod has been amusing families of all ages. }} Pea Pod is a peashooting plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The number of peas it shoots at a time corresponds with the amount of heads it currently has. The player can increase the number of heads it has by planting another Pea Pod on top of it, with five heads being the maximum. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. Special: increases rate of fire with multiple plantings Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College, the Pea Pod has been amusing families of all ages. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, the pods close up making something that resembles a headdress for the huge Peashooter head that pops up out of the ground. The giant Peashooter then shoots 5 giant peas that deal 20 normal damage shots each, for a total of 100 damage. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Automatic Growth': Pea Pod grows a head every minute. **'Combat Training': Pea Pod has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Crazy Growth': Pea Pod grows a head every 40 seconds. **'Cell Activation': Pea Pod has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Pea Pod can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed When fed Plant Food, it can shoot five big fire peas. If the big fire peas pass over a napalm Torchwood, the peas will turn into big napalm peas. Strategies The Pea Pod is a strong plant, but to get one to the maximum strength, 625 sun has to be spent on it. This is enough to afford three Repeaters or six Peashooters. In addition, buying these plants are a bit stronger than one Pea Pod (Pea Pod has five heads, the combinations mentioned before have six peas). However, while weaker, this plant has a space advantage over the previous two combinations, taking only one space on the lawn. In the Wild West, the Pea Pod is exceptionally useful when placed on a cart, where it can move to other lanes and take out multiple zombies at once, saving sun. This is further supported by the fact that only single plant can go on a cart until it is shoveled out, and Pea Pod, even with all heads, is considered one plant. Imitating this plant is a good option as you can set up the Pea Pods faster. The Pea Pod is useful with Torchwood, since it makes the peas do double damage and triple damage with Plant Food. Pea Pods are not useful in some objective levels, such as "Never have more than X plants" because upgrading a Pea Pod counts as a new plant. Pea Pod can be also very useful when dealing with Zombie Chickens, due to their fast cooldown. You can choose it as an alternative to Lightning Reed for a more easy-to-use and powerful plant but beware of Zombie Chickens in large numbers as only one five-headed Pea Pod may sometimes be insufficient. If you plan on saving enough sun to get a five-headed Pea Pod, make sure that you have adequate defense to protect yourself until you save up 625 sun (i.e. Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, etc.). Once you do get the Pea Pod to maximum power, however, it is an effective counter to many high health zombies, such as Buckethead Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, Barrel Roller Zombies, Pianist Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Surfer Zombies, due to its high damage output. Gallery Trivia *On missions with a limited amount of plants, each head added to the Pea Pod will count as a new plant. *It is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies; the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *In the trailer, if one looks carefully when the zombies come onto the lawn, the Pea Pod has all its heads, but when shown close-up, it regrows all the heads it already had. *The heads are planted in this order: middle-bottom, left, right, middle-center, middle-top. *There was a glitch in Last Stand where if the player rapidly plants Pea Pods on top of each other, they will shoot a couple of peas, even though there are not any zombies. This glitch is fixed in the 2.4 update. However, the glitch still occurs in the Chinese version of the game. in the Chinese version]] *Each pea will be shot at different heights; for example, the middle and the left side, the middle will shoot it higher. This is because the heads are in different places in the pod. *It is the plant with the most heads if it has maxed out (five). It is also the plant with the most mouths (five) when maxed out. **Pea Pod, Pea-nut, Threepeater, and Split Pea are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. **Technically though, the Split Pea's back head is a head-like growth. *This and Pea-nut are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *This, Repeater and Split Pea are the only plants that can shoot big peas by using Plant Food. *This, Threepeater, Peashooter, Snow Pea, and Fire Peashooter are the only plants that the number of peas they shoot corresponds to the number of heads they have. However, Split Pea shoots two peas when there is zombie behind it and none are in front of it. *The Pea Pod always shoots five big peas when it is fed a Plant Food, regardless of how many Peashooter heads are in the Pea Pod. *It has the fastest firing rate among all the peashooting plants if it is maxed out. *The Pea Pod shoots the lowest number of peas of any peashooting plant when using Plant Food (five). **This is if one doesn't count Fire Peashooter's plant food effect, since it shoots no peas during the effect. *The Pea Pod, the Split Pea, and the Threepeater are the only peashooting plants that can shoot three peas in a single burst. *If the player maxes out the Pea Pod on a cart, he or she will earn the Pod Squad achievement. *Before the 2.3 update, if the player had a Pea Pod boost and planted it on an already existing Pea Pod, the Plant Food upgrade would not activate. However, this was altered in the 2.3 update. *It only has one head in the Zen Garden, in the level selection, in its Endless Zone card, and when it is first planted. *It is one of the few plants with its costume on while using Plant Food. *This, Cherry Bomb and Bowling Bulb are currently the only plants that wear fedoras for their costume. *If a Pea Pod is damaged and the player plants another one on it, its health will be fully restored. See also *Pod Squad *Peashooting Plants ru:Стручок Гороха Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants